conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thyles
Hi Thyles, a happy belated welcome to the Conworld Wikia to you! I've seen that you are quite a fervent conworlder. I hope that will continue with your projects on Kuniath and Sdorsoth. It's already quite an interesting project, and extensive too. Good luck with adding more details to it! If you need any help with any aspect of your project, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? --Tel Loiryn 15:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Thyles, you seem to be quite a prolific writer! That's good, and I hope you keep it up! Ah yes, and images are always nice. Tel Loiryn 03:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Just so you know, the map ES_KN.png has a lot of stray marks on it. I suppose you scanned a hand-drawn picture into your computer and then used Paint? You should try using Adobe Photoshop. It's truly a different world entirely. Not only will it look a lot better, but it will make things appear much more authentic. Hope you'll get around to trying it out. Tel Loiryn 12:57, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- That's a sweetly short user page (3 words). There's a good (and comical) Photoshop tutorial on YouTube called 'You Suck At Photoshop" (which is all about making fun of the teacher) that may be useful. It's fine if you have lots of images; I want to see them all! Pictures can quickly and painlessly introduce readers to the complexity of your world. Tel Loiryn 14:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi, Thyles. Please take a look at the new Forum and vote on featured world. Also, please check there every once in a while for any chat posts. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Thyles, next time you want to delete an article just replace content with . On another note, thanks for noticing and participating in the vote! Tel Loiryn 20:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Thyles, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Thyles, Thanks for the compliment! :) It means a lot to me. So are you interested in helping out with the project? Tel Loiryn 13:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) That's neat! :) If you have any questions feel free to message me. Also, just looking at your recent edits, I was thinking let's not use Category:Aliens & Humanoids, since we're using Category:Creatures. Also, let's try to cut down on category sprawl (too many categories). Thanks! Tel Loiryn 15:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Please vote for my candidacy Hi Thyles, I'm running for adminship. Mind coming out to vote? Thanks! :) Tel Loiryn 21:58, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Thyles, When you're adding the new site-wide categories you're supposed to remove the other ones!! The objective is to simplify the categorization, not make it more complex! Tel Loiryn 20:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Thyles, Thanks for coming out to vote! I really appreciate it :) Tel Loiryn 00:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Thyles, You're still adding categories, not removing them. I think it makes more sense to remove the more specific categories once the general ones are added. What's your take on that? Tel Loiryn 23:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your continued help with the recategorization, Thyles! :) Also, please vote for the next feature world. Tel Loiryn 03:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Thyles, I have cleared out Special:UnusedCategories. I have modified Category:Concepts and its subcategories (namely, Categories:Technology and Culture). In my understanding, culture subsumes religion, because religion is culture. Personally I prefer shorter, one-word-when-possible names over unwieldy, longer names. :) Cheers, Tel Loiryn 16:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Thyles, I would think that a major category for ethnic groups is unnecessary in light of Category:Organizations. What do you think? Tel Loiryn 17:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Would Category:Societies be a good idea (for ethnic groups, clans, tribes, and families)? If so, I'm behind it. I just don't want there to be *Category:Individuals *Category:Families *Category:Clubs *Category:Groups *Category:Entities *Category:Organizations *Category:Alliances *Category:Associations *Category:Ethnic groups *Category:Races *Category:Clans *Category:Tribes *Category:Lineages *Category:Orders *Category:Creatures ...you get what I mean? :) Tel Loiryn 20:29, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Thyles, Even if you are planning to leave this site, there's no reason to delete all your articles from this wikia. Please reconsider. Tel Loiryn 15:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) GASP! Welcome! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Heigard Hey, Thyles. I wanted to thank you for correcting my articles about monarchy, replacing Klüttenberg Palace with Orléans. However, that wasn't necessary. The content of those pages is old and irrelevent, and I have to add information concerning the actual title. Again, thanks for your good intentions. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) err pardon me for asking but what are you exactly changing to my pages? Hi Gemini, I'm just adding categories. Thyles 16:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello Thyles. Are you categorizing every page on this wiki? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, no, only the . I think it's crucial every page to be in the category system, and I'd be glad if others joined me. Thyles 16:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) aah! I see. cos looked at the "current changes pages" and theres pretty much no differences lol. anyway wheres my stuff categorised? liked to hav a look OK. GULP! But you'll probably overtake me in edits :/ [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanton, don't worry, I won't, and anyways, I don't care about edit count. @Gemini, just general stuff, like "individuals", "organizations" etc. Thyles 16:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) OK. But how do you add categories so quickly? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bot ;D Thyles 16:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) A bot? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol I remember when I added 6 or 7 a minute, back when I categorized Leubantia and Tharnton kept getting really mad over nothing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton, I open all the pages I want to edit at the same time, add the categories, then save them also at the same time. It's much simpler and quicker to do it this way, if I do minor edits in several pages. Thyles 17:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) WOW! lol. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC)